


Birth of Chaos and Destruction

by bitchyremus



Series: The Stories of a Golden-Eyed Spider and His Web Trapped Serpent [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, M/M, Monsters, Serpent Deceit Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Werewolf Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Werewolf Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Woops, or werepup remus and roman, pregnant Virgil, pregnant spider virgil, serpent dad deceit, spider mom virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyremus/pseuds/bitchyremus
Summary: Remus and Roman hunger to leave their house.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The Stories of a Golden-Eyed Spider and His Web Trapped Serpent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Humans were so naive and easy to prey on.

They thought themselves to be so clever, to be superior and all-knowing. Sure, they had cool gadgets and were always thinking of new ways to spread their toxic ideas and views. But they were so stupid and foolish.

Humans were weak and fragile little things. They were easy to crush and easy to hurt. They fell prey to their emotions way to fast and crumbled at the hint of pain. They were naive little creatures who lived in fantasies in which they were superior to everything and everyone.

But, Elijah mused, they were quite fun to fool around with. Give them a piece of gold-colored rock with sharp edges and they'll believe it to be gold. Or perhaps you could hunt one down and strike them down, then leave them in the central down. Then wait and watch in cruel glee as they scramble and hide from the dead body.

They also made good chew toys.

Yet, they were dangerous. They were cruel and inhumane. If you didn't look or act Human enough they would hunt you down and murder you without hesitation.

And so when Virgil came inside his musical room to deliver his usual breakfast with their werepups in trail, Elijah knew something was going to happen.

"Mornin', love." Virgil purred, pressing a kiss to his lips. Elijah smiled, humming pleasantly. He enjoyed the warmth Virgil radiated, and pressed against him.

"So warm..." He murmured, basking in his warmth and devouring his honey scent mixed with lemon and mint. Delicious.

"Daaad!"

Elijah pulled away from his massive and utterly intimidating husband that he loved oh so much and smiled at his pups.

"Remus, Roman! My boys!" He laughed, wrapping his limbs around them at they clambered onto his lap. He pressed kisses to their furry forehead and subconsciously scratched their ears.

"Dad, can you _please_ tell Pa that we should be allowed to go into the Human market?" Roman begged, pouting.

Elijah frowned immediately. "Human market? Why would you dream of going to that dreadful place?" He glanced up at his husband and watched him pressed his fingers against his temple.

"I asked Logan and Patton to go to the Human market to get some resources. I would go myself but I can't because, you know. These two little naught pups overheard and begged to go. I denied them, and they tried to sneak away but Advaa caught them and brought them to me."

Elijah frowned and narrowed his eyes at his pups. The twins looked away, blushing with embarrassment.

"Pups..."

"Dad, please!" Remus whined. "We'll be really good!"

"Yes! We'll be so well behaved that we'll blend in like perfect Human cubs!" Roman agreed, nodding earnestly.

Elijah sighed. "No."

Whining harshly, both twins blinked and gave him their deadly glare.

Shit. Elijah looked away and closed his eyes. He would not fall for that.

Luckily, Virgil swooped in with his long limbs and snatched them away from their dad. "Alright that's enough with that."

"When will we go to the Human world?" Remus groaned, going limp in Virgil's scruff hold.

"When you reach a certain age." Virgil gruffed.

"That seems to far away!" Roman whined, whimpering when Virgil shot him a look.

Virgil was quiet after the twins fell silent, still limp in his hold. After a few seconds, he said, "Did you know that my great grandmother had seduced and murdered over fifty hundred men?"

The twins piped up at this.

"Really?!" Roman and Remus gasped, eyes wide.

Elijah grinned. That story was violent and gruesome, something his pups would no doubt like.

Virgil nodded. "Of course. Let's go on now."

Elijah whimpered as one of Virgil's limbs softly trailed over his cheek. He watched his husband turned around and walk away, closing the large doors after him.

Oh, how did he get such a wonderful husband?


	2. Author's Note

Alright so I'm not happy of this single-chapter book so my big brain said "restart" and i said ok.

im not going to continue this series bc i have a better idea with a new plot!!!

:)))

so yeah. sorry to disappoint anyone who enjoyed this one book series.

**Author's Note:**

> they lowkey have the same dynamic as morticia and gomez woops


End file.
